1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valuable document receiving technology and more particularly, to a valuable document receiving and alignment method for a valuable document receiver, which take the advantage of gravity to let the inserted valuable document fall to the lower side wall of a transversely tilted tunnel in an accurately aligned position for further delivery to a validation unit for enabling the validation unit to identify the authenticity and value of the valuable document correctly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of social civilization and technology, people accelerate their pace of life and require a better quality of life. In consequence, various automatic vending machines are used everywhere to sell different products without serviceman, bringing convenience to people and helping suppliers save much labor cost. Following increasing of selling items, new automatic vending machines with added functions are created.
To get rid of receiving counterfeit bills counterfeits, a valuable document receiver for automatic vending machine or gaming machine generally uses a validation device to identify the authenticity and value of the inserted valuable document. However, conventional valuable document receivers are commonly designed for receiving one particular valuable document only. Because different valuable documents issued in different countries have different security features at different locations. The inserted valuable document must be accurately aligned so that the validation device can correctly identify the security features. If the insertable valuable document is not kept in accurately aligned, a false identification result may occur.
There are valuable document receivers equipped with an alignment mechanism or position adjustment mechanism for moving two clamping arms at two opposite lateral sides of the valuable document tunnel to move the inserted valuable document into accurate alignment with a validation device when the inserted valuable document is being carried forwards by sheet-deliver roller toward the validation device. When the clamping arms are operated to correct an inserted valuable document, the valuable document may be forced to curve by the clamping arms, causing the validation device unable to correctly identify the security features of the valuable document. Further, the valuable document may be jammed in the clamping arms during position correction. Furthermore, the design and use of the alignment mechanism or position adjustment mechanism is complex thus the cost is expensive.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a valuable document receiver, which eliminates the aforesaid problems.